1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider for a watertight reclosable zipper. In particular, the design of this slider allows both easy opening and closing of the zipper while maintaining the watertight or water-resistant characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of watertight reclosable zippers are shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B, 1C, 1D and 1E. These zippers, or similar zippers, may be used with sliders such as are disclosed in U.S. pat. application Ser. No. 11/634,447 entitled “One-Sided Rail Slider”, filed on Dec. 6, 2006. While these zippers and sliders are well-developed and have proven satisfactory for their intended purposes, further improvements are sought in providing increased ease in the opening and closing of the zipper while maintaining the watertight or water-resistant configuration and further providing a place for the slider to park when not in use.